This invention relates to printers and has particular reference to printers of the dot matrix type embodying wire or like printing elements. 2. Description of the Prior Art
High speed wire matrix printers having a printer head movable along the plane of the paper for serially printing characters have been in extensive use heretofore. Such printer heads generally comprise a plurality of vertically aligned print wires operable endwise by solenoids or similar actuators.
Although such printers are generally satisfactory, they have been expensive to manufacture and have been limited in speed due to inertia and momentum of certain moving parts, particularly the printer head, since the latter must bodily transport the relatively heavy solenoids or other wire actuators across the plane of the paper.